


Eclipse

by Valkyrie_Books



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Pasado, Viaje, abuelo pampa enseña, eclipse - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: Desde tiempos antiguos los eclipses y todos los fenómenos astrológicos eran temidos y vistos como presagios de mal augurio. Hoy, con el avance de la ciencia, sabemos que son solo sombras....Ésta es mi primera historia de hetalia, y está dedicada a mi hermoso país: Tincho "rubius"Hernandez o Argentina. Pido perdón por todos los insultos que el niño dice pero bueno...es argentino, si por algo es que somos conocidos es por la cantidad de puteadas que decimos.
Kudos: 3





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Martín Hernandez y Abuelo Pampa pertencen al fandom de Latín Hetalia y a sus respectivos creadores. Todos los creditos a ellos.
> 
> Eclipse, pertenecerá a una serie de One-shots de Latín Hetalia de Martín Hernandez (Argentina) que se denominará "Recuerdos de una Vida Pasada".
> 
> Ésta es mi primera historia de hetalia, y está dedicada a mi hermoso país: Tincho "rubius"Hernandez o Argentina. Pido perdón por todos los insultos que el niño dice pero bueno...es argentino, si por algo es que somos conocidos es por la cantidad de puteadas que decimos.

-"¡La concha de la lora, eclipse de mierda y la puta madre que me parió!"

1162.5 km de ruta hecha bosta, casi 15 horas desde Buenos Aires hasta San Juan en el otro extremo del país. Luego 273 km desde la ciudad hasta el Valle de la Luna, y aún faltaba subir esa cagada de formación rocosa con forma de toga egipcio con cara de mina.

>> ¿Por qué carajos habré hecho de un solo tirón el viaje en auto en lugar de tomar un puto avión?<<

Ah, sí. Porque el viejo le había enviado una carta hacia un par de días, invitándolo a ver juntos el eclipse. Al principio se había sentido contradictorio.

Desde que había sacado esa ley de derechos de pueblos originarios en el '94, había tratado de reconstruir la relación con su abuelo. Aún le resultaba un poco incómodo a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía, de verdad quería aprender más de su historia, era solo que le era difícil imaginarse a sí mismo en esa época.

Pero luego pensó que sería piola pasar algo más de tiempo con él. ¡Era otra oportunidad para poder compartir sus culturas!

Había despejado su agenda con su jefe para poder reunirse con su abuelo, quería ser un buen anfitrión. Había encargado a las mejores panaderías diferentes tipos de cosas dulces: medialunas, pasta frola, pastelitos. Hasta había limpiado su casa de toda la basura que tenía ¿De dónde había salido tanto quilombo?

Tenía todo preparado para su llegada, cuando dos días antes había recibido un llamado de Piaré-Guor desde alguna parte de San Juan preguntando dónde estaba. ¿Cómo que dónde estaba? Lo estaba esperando en su casa, había respondido confundido.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que cuando le había propuesto reunirse, se refería a verse en algún lugar desértico. Pampa tenía una forma muy especial de hacerlo recordar. Por supuesto que él no lo visitaría en la capital, era "demasiado ruidosa" para su gusto.

Tenía un día para llegar hasta el Valle de la Luna, donde habían quedado. Con vagancia había respondido que sacaría un pasaje y estaría allí lo más pronto que pudiera. Pero debió imaginar que su abuelo tenía otras ideas.

-"Venga en ese transporte de tierra, eso le permitirá disfrutar del paisaje y reconectarse más con su yo pasado"-. O algo así había dicho el viejo-. "Tiene que dejar de depender tanto de esos cacharros voladores que lo han vuelto demasiado flojo, Kalén"

>>Dependiente mis pelotas, vas a ver quién es el flojo<< pensaba caliente, mientras subía por una empinada. >> ¡No soy ningún vago!<<

Encima esa mochila del orto que pesaba un huevo por todas las pelotudeces que había traído. Todo lo que había comprado se lo había traído, no estaba para gastar guita, si ya lo había comprado se lo iba a morfar.

Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo llegó a la cima, y dejándose caer como saco de harina pudo relajarse por haber llegado a tiempo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda producto del descenso de temperatura.

>>La puta madre, me olvidé la campera en el auto <<

-"Hubo una época en la que se bañaba con agua de río, y el frío no era un problema para usted" -dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza.

Murmurando todas las puteadas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, hizo fuerza para sentarse a mirar al hombre de pie en el borde la roca. Tal y como la última vez que lo había visto, Piaré-Guor se alzaba majestuoso haciendo honor al orgullo nativo del que alguna vez había formado parte.

Una de las razones por las que evitaba reunirse con él era por la vergüenza que le producía recordar todo el daño que le había hecho en la Campaña del Desierto. Tenía que empezar a superar eso si quería que su pasado y presente convivieran de forma pacífica, tal y como había hecho desde hacía décadas con otros países. La nación sudamericana siempre había sido un país abierto a recibir nuevas culturas, era ilógico que su propia cultura originaria fuera la única que le costara aceptar.

Abuelo Pampa se sentó a su lado contemplando el cielo de la tarde san juanina. Sentados en silencio, Martín se dispuso a sacar las cosas de su mochila y preparar el mate.

Aún faltaba una hora para que comenzara, había llegado de pedo.

-"Las cosas que los hombres han logrado siguen sorprendiéndome." -expresó su abuelo mirando al horizonte.

>>Mirando a la nada, pensando en todo....concha, tengo que dejar de pensar boludeces<<

-"Hace muchos siglos, la idea de predecir un suceso así era inconcebible."

\- "Y sí, no sabían un carajo" -comentó entregándole en primer mate, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte del mayor"-. "Perdón."

-"El conocimiento es algo que es maravilloso ciertamente, pero a veces puede volverse en contra de uno si no se aprende a usarlo con inteligencia." -expresó-. "Muchos de los pueblos de esta gran tierra temían pensando en que el dios sol pudiera morir. Era mi deber tranquilizarlos cuando el horror los dominaba."

-"Tengo entendido que eso pasaba en muchos pueblos antiguos de todas partes del mundo."

-"No me habría sorprendido, el sol es algo tan maravilloso que no ha habido cultura que no lo haya adorado, es fuente de vida."

-"Nosotros no tuvimos una explicación hasta hace poco más de cien años, yo ya había vivido muchos eclipses para cuando hubo una respuesta científica. Puedo entender que temieran a lo desconocido. Yo he adorado a un único Dios desde que Antonio me enseñó su religión, acepto y respeto las otras religiones que llegaron a mi casa, pero no recuerdo como era adorar a más de un dios a la vez ¿No nos habrían protegido los otros dioses? ¿La tierra...el viento...o alguno de esos?"

-"El sol era la principal deidad, Kalén. Una fuente de calor que brindaba luz y que espantaba los espíritus de la oscuridad; perdiendo su fuerza en un momento del día en que se suponía que brillaba con más fuerza y no teniendo ninguna explicación más que el silencio. Era motivo suficiente de miedo."

Abuelo Pampa le otorgó silencio para que reflexionara sobre sus palabras, un recuerdo pasó por la mente del rubio:

Un desierto lleno de pastizales, algunas tiendas de cuero y personas de piel morena y largos cabellos negros. El viento azotando su rostro al correr, unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndolos y la risa inundando sus oídos. La luz comenzando a extinguirse de forma repentina en pleno día y el aire volviendo gelido en plena temporada calida.

-"Aún no es tiempo de la oscuridad" -decía con confusión una voz infantil saliendo de su garganta, en un idioma extraño que no recordaba.

-"El dios sol está muriendo nuevamente" -explicaba su abuelo mirando al cielo-. "Vamos Kalén, mi gente me necesita."

Una sensación horrible instalándose en su pecho, ¿El dios sol muriendo? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos entonces? ¿Los espíritus malignos de la noche los atacarían? Empezó a respirar con dificultad producto del pánico.

-"Tranquilo. El dios sol muere cada cierto tiempo y vuelve a renacer, pero es nuestro deber velar por nuestra gente mientras eso ocurre."

-"¿Por qué muere abuelo?"

-"No lo sé, pero ocurre muchas veces a lo largo de los ciclos. Ésta es tu primera vez, debes aprender a superar el miedo para las próximas veces"

El peso de su obligación era demasiado grande, pero sabía que su abuelo tenía razón, debía aprender a superar el miedo y ser más fuerte...debía hacerlo por su gente.

-"Está comenzando"-. La voz de Pampa lo trajo al presente. Estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no había notado como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente, sus manos estaban heladas por el frío. Les echó vapor en un intento de entrar en calor, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que había sentido.

-" La primera vez que vi un eclipse, sentí terror porque no sabía que estaba pasando."

-"Comienzas a recordar cada vez más." -dijo Piaré mirándolo con un brillo de ternura en sus ojos-. "Lo desconocido siempre asusta, porque no sabemos que es lo que pasará. Hoy sabemos que solo es una sombra, una sombra que no nos hará daño. Una vez que un evento se vuelve predecible deja de ser algo antinatural y cuando se pierde el miedo, comienza el espectáculo."

Y el sol desapareció.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se me ocurrió durante el eclipse de sol del 29 de julio  
> Mientras miraba el eclipse por la ventana de mi calle, por un momento tuve la sensación horrible de que todo estaba mal, la calle estaba desierta y con un aire medio oscuro a pesar de ser las 5:30 de la tarde, sobre todo cuando empezó de golpe a hacer frío, estamos en pleno invierno aca pero había una temperatura linda y de la nada ¡PUM! Me tuve que poner el camperon grueso. Justo de fondo contaban sobre como los pueblos originarios temían a los eclipses y pensé:
> 
> "Puedo entender que es lo que les asustaba tanto, esto es un pequeño vistazo de lo que nos podría pasar si el sol se apagara."
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo del fandom de hetalia y como Martín es mi país sentí que era el unico que conozco lo sufiente como para iniciar.
> 
> PD: Martín como niño chiquito ilusionado por la visita de su abuelo n_n


End file.
